The present invention relates to a solar control film to be applied to windows of buildings and automobiles in order to reduce transmission therethrough of infrared, visible and ultraviolet radiation from the sun. Reduction of infrared transmission limits interior heating in the summer and interior cooling in the winter. Reduction of visible light transmission limits uncomfortable glare. And reduction of ultraviolet transmission limits fabric fading and finish cracking of furniture. Solar control film is intended to reflect solar infrared and ultraviolet and still to permit excellent visibility with minimum distortion. It has been found that 100 square feet of such film has a comparative cooling capacity equal to more than one ton of air conditioning. In effect this film is a two way thermal insulation that is partially transparent. Heretofore the use of such films has been by professionals primarily.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a solar control assemblage, which is designed for use by the consumer in that it avoids the use of a chemical bonding stratum. Specifically this solar control film comprises a vapor deposited aluminum coat, which is of a thickness characterized by a light transmission of 5 to 50%, interposed between a polyvinyl stratum and a polyester stratum, each of which is self supporting and at least one of which contains an ultraviolet inhibitor. The two strata are laminated with the aluminum coat interposed. In one form this assemblage is part of a film having additional strata. It has been found that, when the polyvinyl face of the assemblage is pressed against a glass plate, whether or not wetted only with water, it adheres semi-permanently to provide a solar control film.
Other objects of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the products and processes, together with their components, steps and interrelationships, which are exemplified in the accompanying disclsoure, the scope of which will be indicated in the appended claims.